Lost And Found
by NsaneJackSparrow
Summary: Could the survivors finally be rescued?


Title: Lost And Found.

Author: NsaneJackSparrow

Distribution: Ask first.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to other people.

Rating: PG-13? 'cause of the whole damn and hell stuff. heh.

Summary: Could the survivors finally be rescued?

Spoilers: Um, I don't think so.

Feedback: Yes, please! I love feedback! Gimmie! Gimmie!

Notes: This was a challenge from a list I am on. It is kind of short, simple, and moves a bit fast, I guess. This is my first Lost fic, don't be mean, and give me lots of reviews. Ha!

* * *

The once sunny sky started to darken as storm clouds stared to roll in. "Great, it's going to rain." Shannon muttered to herself when she had looked up at the sky. She had been sitting on the beach staring out at the water, lost in thought, since there wasn't much to do. She had already read the same magazine at least five times, and she had no idea where her brother went, so the idea of bugging him went down the drain.

Tired of sitting on the ground Shannon slowly stood up and stretched. There had to be something to do. Maybe somebody had a book or maybe even a pen and piece of paper they wouldn't mind giving up. She looked around, trying to see if any of those items might be around. She'll probably have to go around asking, since looking around wasn't cutting it.

She slowly walked down the beach, passing everyone. Sure, she was supposed to be asking for certain items to tame her boredom, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to bugging anyone. This wasn't like her. Normally she wouldn't care who she bothered. As long as she got what she wanted she really didn't care. Today had to be one of those off days. Everyone normally got them and today seemed to be her day.

Vincent's barking had caught Shannon's attention. She stopped and couldn't help but watch Walt playing with his dog. "Well, at least somebody's having a bit of fun." Maybe she should go over there and ask to join in on the little game of catch. It would be something to do; then again did she really want to hang around a little kid and his dog? Not really. Why did it have to be so hard to entertain herself today? Why couldn't she have something interesting to do? Damn the boredom!

"Look!" Someone had shouted. They were standing and pointing out at the ocean. Something out there had caught their attention and others were starting to look as well. What could possibly be out there? Shannon didn't know, but she had to look just like everyone else, and when she did her jaw dropped. "No way." She said softly. There was no way she was seeing this. She had to be dreaming, and just to make sure she wasn't she pinched her arm. "Ow. Definitely not dreaming."

Everyone on the beach started to stand up and jump up and down, screaming and hollering, trying to get the boat's attention. "Someone get Jack and the others!" A woman shouted to anyone that would run and get the rest of the survivors. They needed to know about this as well.

Shannon waved her arms and yelled just like everyone else, but for some reason this seemed like a waste of time. Were they even looking over here, and if they were, were they paying attention to everyone on the beach? It didn't seem like it. It seemed like the more they all tried to grab its attention the further away it went. "Where the hell do you think you're going? Come back here!"

After a couple of minutes the boat, ship, whatever it was disappeared. Everyone slowly started to calm down and moved back to where they were before it appeared. Of course this time instead of hearing chatter or laughter, there were sobbing and questions of why weren't they seen. Shannon couldn't help but wonder the same damn thing. How could anyone miss them? How could they have been ignored like that? She just stood there and stared at the spot where the ship had been. She breathed in deeply and shouted as loud as she possibly could. When a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind she…

…quickly sat up and stared at the one that had been touching her. "Boone?" She asked, blinking a couple of times. "You were screaming in your sleep." He said, brushing some hair away from her face. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer, but instead she looked around. The sky was still dark and everyone was still asleep, or probably just laying there since she had been screaming. It was all dream. The whole entire thing was a dream. "I'm fine." She was finally able to say. "I just had a nightmare, that's all. You can go away now." She told him, pushing his hand away from her shoulder.

He just gave her a look then walked off, she was use to it, not to mention she didn't want him. She was perfectly fine. She had a nightmare that was all. Nothing else, she didn't need her brother. Once he was gone and she knew he wasn't coming back Shannon lay back down and stared up at the sky. She hoped nothing like that ever happened. The nightmare was enough; there was no way she could actually live through that. So close but so far from being rescued. "Stop it, before you drive yourself crazy." If she kept thinking about it, she would go nuts. She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, closing her eyes as she did. It might've taken her awhile, but she finally fell back to sleep, and hopefully no more nightmares for the night.


End file.
